Honey, I shrunk Dan
by purplenurples57
Summary: Dan wakes up one morning to find that he has shrunk 10x smaller than his original size. Tiny-person related shenanigans occur as he and Phil try to figure out a way to get him back to normal. Inspired by goddessofllamas' fanart.


**I got the idea for this fic from a cute drawing made by goddessofllamas on tumblr: here: post/50185957690/excuse-me-for-the-horrible-shading **

The early morning sunlight shines through the curtains as Dan wakes up from his slumber. He reluctantly cracks his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching. It was unusual for him to be up at such an early hour; normally he'd sleep in until 12pm unless he had the radio show to get ready for. He sighed, wishing he could go back to bed, but his body was fully awake now and he wouldn't be able to back to sleep any time soon. He started to lift back the covers when he noticed how hard it was to lift up the blanket. "That's odd", Dan thought, when did the blankets get so heavy?" After struggling for a few minutes, he finally manages to crawl out from underneath the blanket and tried to climb out of bed, only to find that his feet were several miles above the ground. "What the fuck?" Dan mumbled. Waking up fully, he took in the rest of his room. His eyes widened as he noticed that the ends of his bed seemed to stretch on for miles. The pillows towered above him, the size of small buildings. Dan started to get nervous. Had he somehow gotten high without knowing? Did someone slip a drug into the takeout they ordered last night and it was just taking effect? He looked in the mirror beside his bed and froze at the sight of himself. He looked the sameas he always did, except he was much smaller than everything that surrounded him. "PHIL!", Dan yelled out for his flatmate.

Phil was in the kitchen pouring cereal for himself. It was 9am and he had just woken up. He sat at the kitchen island, munching his cinnamon-flavored cereal, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he thought over what he had to do today. He had a video he needed to edit, and then he was going to go to the store with Dan to buy more food as their fridge was running low. Of course that would have to wait until after Dan finally got out of bed. Phil was finishing his cereal and was carrying his bowl to the sink when Dan's piercing yell sounded throughout the apartment. "PHIL!" Phil almost dropped his bowl. "Dan what the hell! Did you find another spider in your room?" Phil called, setting down his bowl on the counter and running over to Dan's bedroom. The last time this had happened, Dan had slept in the living room for a week. He rushed inside but was confused to not see anyone in the bedroom.

"Dan?" PHil called out. "I'm right here Phil" Dan's voiced called, sounding very tiny and far away. Phil looked around in confusion. "Where are you? I can't see you." "Down here" Dan's tiny voice comes from the bed. Phil moves closer to the bed. His mouth drops open in shock when he finally spots Dan. Dan is propped up aagainst one of the dark pillows atop his bed like he normally is in the morning, except now he looked a bit different as he was now the size of a small doll. He sat there, arms folded and scowling. "Dan- w-what, how did this happen!?" Phil cries. "I just woke up and I was 10 times smaller than the night before. Why is this happening?! How will I make my videos, or do the radio show, I can't even bathe I'll drown in the tub!" Dan starts to freak.

"Dan, calm down, breathe for a minute." He instructs Dan. Dan breathes in and out slowly, starting to relax. Phil instinctively reached out to comfort his friend, but pulled back once he remembered that hugging wouldn't be possible in Dan's current condition. Dan soon relaxed as Phil made soothing noises to him. Phil smiled at him comfortingly "Let's get you some breakfast and I can look for answers on the internet?" Phil said softly. "Okay" Dan replied. Phil started to walk towards the kitchen, expecting Dan to follow. "Uh Phil..." Phil turns around, looking at him questiongly. " I can't exactly get off this bed without crushing both my legs" "Oh right." Phil chuckles in embarassment. He carefully picks Dan up and holds him in his hands, not wanting to accidentally crush his friend. He was usually so clumsy, it wouldn't be a surprise if he just snapped Dan in half since he was the size of a Titan compared to him. "Phil giggled at the sight of Dan in his hand. "What?" Dan asked. "You look so cute like a chibi version of yourself." Dan blushes slightly and turns away. "Never use that word in this context ever again." Dan says. Phil laughs. "Sorry, I know this is serious."

****HOpe you guys liked it, leave a review if you want me to make another chapter or keep this as a oneshot. Sorry for the delay on my other fic, New Boy, for those who follow it, I've been tied up with school for the past few months. I should be able to have the next chapter up later this week!****


End file.
